Amor Armado
by PetiichinaD'muZ
Summary: Ambos son crueles y fríos, o eso es en lo que los a convertido el destino; son totalmente opuestos pero comparten algo en común; digamos que no son nada mas ni nada menos que...personas expertas en...matar, sí, son asesinos. YAOI, segundo fic :D
1. La muerte de luto

GENERAL P.O.V.

¡PUM!

El sonido de un disparo proveniente de un arma AK47* retumbo sonoramente por entre las paredes de aquel oscuro y lejano; para los transeúntes; callejón. El joven sonreía aterrorizado al ver como su primera misión salía victoriosa, mientras el otro ser humano se retorcía de dolor al haber recibido la bala en las costillas, muy cerca del corazón; se podía incluso oler el aroma de hierro que posee la sangre…

-¡Mal- maldito!- dijo en un tono bajo el hombre que ya hacia recostado en el suelo agarrándose el abdomen para evitar que mas de ese liquido apreciado por nuestros organismos siguiese brotando, el hombre no podía articular bien las palabras a causa de su sorpresa y dolor, no solo física sino que también emocional…el joven que estaba parado era su amigo desde hace un par de meses, con el cual se había encariñado por ser conocido como una persona un poco seria pero de un gran corazón, aparte de ser carismática… fue enorme su sorpresa al saber que su futuro asesino no era nada más ni nada menos que esa persona que se había vuelto importante para él, esa persona que ahora en una de sus manos tenía el arma con el que le había disparado y en la otra tenia la máscara negra con bordes plateados, que hubiera preferido se quedase puesta en el rostro del joven, el hombre no soportaba la idea de que su propio amigo fuera el causante de su actual estado, simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo

-Sé muy bien que soy un maldito…e incluso más que eso…- el joven sabía perfectamente que su futuro no sería tan normal como la de cualquier chico de diecisiete años, es más, ni se asemejaba, bueno después de todo él fue consciente en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando dio el primer paso en el recinto, ese lugar en el cual le enseñarían TODO para sobresalir en su nuevo trabajo; una lagrima rodo por el rostro del joven, la única y ultima lagrima que derramaría por alguien, pues esa persona que estaba en el suelo fue el primer amor del joven, sí, era un hombre ¿y qué?, en el poco tiempo que sus "superiores" le dieron para conocer a ese hombre, por más que el joven mostraba ser serio, en realidad por dentro se comenzó a enamorar por lo gentil y buena persona que era su "amigo", hasta que dieron 'la orden', la cual él sabía que si desobedecía su vida podía correr riesgo y no solo la de él sino también de la persona que se había ganado su corazón, a pesar de que trato de razonar con sus "superiores", ellos le hicieron caso omiso, mandándolo a que cumpla con su primera misión, aunque el joven demostrara una frialdad terrible con sus superiores y su reciente víctima, él sabía muy bien que internamente estaba asustado, frustrado e incluso dolido -…¿sabes?...yo…Te amo- la cara de sorpresa del hombre no tenia precio alguno, en su rostro se podía ver la repulsión, el dolor de la traición, e incluso pequeños rastros de ternura que le había producido el joven ante su repentina declaración, el joven por otro lado se encontraba incrédulo ante sus palabras, se había confesado sin pensarlo dos veces, y encima en una situación tan complicada como esta que estaba pasando, el joven también estaba temblando…por la siguiente acción que haría

-Y-yo no s-se que dec…-fue silenciado por un retorcijón provocado por el dolor del disparo, el joven que estaba parado viendo entristecido la escena que el mismo provoco, se arrodillo a pocos centímetros del hombre, acariciando los cabellos rosado pálido del hombre que para ese entonces rondaba entre los veinte años, se fue acercando lenta y peligrosamente a su rostro hasta quedar muy cerca de los labios del peli rosado

-Lo siento…- murmuro el más joven, para después posar sus labios sobre los del peli rosado, ese beso que quería transmitir al mayor demostraba la inocente intención de amar a alguien…simplemente amar con el corazón y alma

El joven de piel blanca, pelo y ojos azules, se separo lentamente del hombre de pelo rosado y mirada azulada; el hombre caído no tenia palabras para rechazar al joven sin herir sus sentimientos, se notaba en sus ojos que él no correspondía los sentimientos que el chico de cabello azul sentía por él, solamente sentía cariño por el chico, pero nada más allá de eso; intento abrir la boca para tratar de hablar con el chico de azul, mas las palabras parecían no querer salir fuera de su garganta, miro una vez más a los ojos del joven para ver únicamente que de sus labios salía un susurro con un entendible 'perdóname' seguida de una lagrima que se estrello contra la mejilla del peli rosado…

¡PUM!

Se volvió a oír el estruendoso ruido que hace un arma al ser disparada, esta vez, en dirección al corazón del hombre de pelo rosado; solo le costó jalar del gatillo color negro y gastar una de sus pocas balas que aun poseía, para poder terminar con su primer amor y misión… para acabar con la vida de Megurine Luki

Comenzó a llover, y consigo el joven comenzó a llorar, nunca en su vida había llorado por alguien de esa manera, desahogándose con gritos y lamentos, ni siquiera por su _madre_, si es que se le puede llamar así, definitivamente mucho menos por ella; tenía un horrible sentimiento en su interior, incapaz de describirlo; el joven se volvió a colocar la máscara que tenía en la mano, se tapo con la capucha que tenía su abrigo y partió su camino, rendido ante la idea de que el mismo había matado a la _única_ persona que amo realmente y que ahora no la volvería a ver jamás, muy dentro se sentía devastado, pero tenía que mostrarse lo mejor posible para cuando hablara con sus superiores comunicándoles que ya había finalizado el mandato, volvería otra vez a esa faceta fría que casi siempre poseía, volvería a engañar a todos e incluso a él mismo, bueno después de todo la vida lo había hecho ser así

La lluvia paro un poco, mientras que el joven ya estaba más calmado; se encontraba caminando por uno de los tantos callejones oscuros que poseía la ciudad de Tokio, en donde los vagos se ponían a dormir y los drogadictos a consumir hierba, esa clase de lugares en donde una persona decente no se atrevería a poner un pie, pero él no lo era ¿o sí?

Levanto la vista sin querer hacerlo y pudo divisar la silueta de un chico joven sentado en la acera del callejón con la cabeza gacha, tapado por su capucha pero que igualmente dejaban ver algunos mechones de pelo rubio empapados por la lluvia, al parecer el chico estaba con miedo, pues se veía claramente como temblaba con ligereza, al joven le pareció que se veía lamentable y se acerco para ver en que podía ser de ayuda

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?- su voz sonaba un poco ronca a causa de todo el llanto que había descargado hace un par de horas

-N-no- el chico que estaba sentado en el suelo levanto la vista dejando ver que traía unos lentes negros un poco gruesos, al de cabello azul le pareció extraño ya que estaban prácticamente de noche, pero se olvido de eso al ver como el chico se limpiaba las falsas lagrimas que se veían debajo de los lentes que traía puesto- me perdí y no sé como regresar, ¿me podrías ayudar?- su voz sonaba inocente al igual que la de un niño pequeño, pero al chico de cabello azul, mejor dicho Kaito, le daba lo mismo si ese niño se perdía o no, pero sintió lastima nuevamente y de mala manera acepto

-Claro- solo esa respuesta vasto, para que el chico rubio se pusiera de pie rápidamente y le dedicara una sonrisa a Kaito, pero no era una sonrisa que te daría un extraño agradecido por la ayuda que uno le presta, sino era una sonrisa llena de malicia, al instante se pudo escuchar como el filo de una navaja era sacada del estuche en donde se encontraba descansando, Kaito reconocía ese ruido ya que prácticamente había sido _criado_ entre esas cosas, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que dio una…

-…Respuesta equivocada- el chico rio con un tono infantil pero aterrador a la vez, mientras Kaito recién estaba saliendo de la sorpresa que le causo un niño menor que él

En un hábil movimiento por parte del chico rubio intento atacar a Kaito por detrás, dirigiendo la navaja hacia su espalda, pero el peli azul reacciono a tiempo evitando una catástrofe que pudo acabar con su vida en cuestión de segundos, se hizo para un lado y el chico rubio ataco a la nada, pero no se quedo atrás e intento nuevamente atacarlo; esta vez por delante justo en el corazón, sin embargo volvió a fallar

-¿Pero qué crees que hac…?- el chico menor no lo dejo terminar tratando de atacar a Kaito en el rostro, más específicos en el ojo izquierdo; Kaito rápidamente se dio cuenta de esto y evito el golpe poniendo su antebrazo en el del chico y provocando que este suelte la navaja que traía tirándola a un costado lejano de ambos, el chico rubio en un acto reflejo se apresuro por volver a tener la navaja en sus manos para acabar con la vida de ese individuo de cabello color azul, pero Kaito se le adelanto dándole un puñete en el estomago, al recibir el impacto el chico rubio se apresuro a protegerse esa zona, y en su descuido Kaito pudo agarrar la navaja y dirigirse con ella hacia el rubio

El menor trato de evadir el próximo golpe que le daría el mayor, pero por culpa de un tumulto de basura acumulada tropezó, lo cual le dio tiempo al peli azul para agarrarlo del tobillo y arrastrarlo a su muerte, pero el rubio se resistía tratando de recuperar su tobillo jaloneándolo hacia su cuerpo, mas no evito que Kaito le diera un corte en el tobillo para que no pudiera huir tan fácilmente; así le enseñaría que a él nadie lo trataba como a un idiota, y mucho menos un chiquillo como el rubio

El rubio aunque se quejaba de dolor le hizo caso omiso a la gran herida que ahora tenia, se podía ver que era un corte profundo causando que la sangre brotara a mares, pero eso no impedía que el menor acabara con su _entrenamiento_, el chico rápidamente le dio un empujón fuerte a Kaito, aunque no parecía ese chico tenía mucha fuerza; que termino chocando con el muro del callejón y esto produjo un fuerte dolor en su espalda, dejando a Kaito adolorido, pero ese no era el problema, el problema era que el menor le había quitado la navaja a Kaito y ahora se dirigía a él

Sin perder tiempo el rubio se posó sobre Kaito para que no escape y le iba a dar una cortada en la yugular* para acabar con su vida, pero el peli azul al sentir el peso del chico y su proximidad sobre él, se volteo y recibió la cortada en el brazo, no era grave como la del rubio pero igualmente lo dejaba un poco en desventaja

La pelea seguía entre esos dos jóvenes, quienes iban todo el tiempo casi a la par, esa pelea comenzó a tornarse más sangrienta de lo que ya era dejando atrás de sí charcos y charcos de sangre, pero que sinceramente llegaban altamente a los dos chicos; uno no quería rendirse, y si uno no se rendía el otro no quería quedarse atrás, eran demasiado persistentes y orgullosos como para dejarse vencer, tenían un espíritu fuerte

-Parece que tengo un oponente fuerte- la voz del rubio se hizo escuchar, jadeante pero concisa, había dejado ese tono de chico inocente y se notaba que su voz era un poco más grave; ambos se veían a los ojos desde cierta distancia, ambos cansados y llenos de heridas, pero aun ninguno quería ceder, pues no sentían dolor absoluto en el cuerpo

-Ni siquiera sé si yo te podría llamar 'oponente'- esto logro hacer enojar al enorme ego que tenía el rubio, y a causa de su furia se abalanzo sobre Kaito, pero lo que no contaba era que Kaito había agarrado una botella rota de vidrio en un descuido del menor y ahora le apuntaba con el objeto filoso olvidándose de que también poseía un arma*, siendo tarde para redimir su acción el rubio ya había caído encima de Kaito, aprovechando el peli azul para acabar con el rubio, le incrusto más el pedazo de vidrio que de por sí ya estaba adentro en el cuerpo del chico

El objeto estaba en el abdomen del muchacho causando que sangre brotara del corte que poseía, mucho más que el de su tobillo, y el peli azul no desperdiciaría su oportunidad, así que mirándolo a los ojos doblo la improvisada navaja dentro del cuerpo del rubio y la volvió a doblar al sentido contrario, causando que se escuchara como la carne era cortada aun mas y los cúmulos de sangre se escucharan burbujear, también se oían los quejidos silenciosos del menor mientras sufría un dolor jamás imaginado; Kaito retiro sin piedad el puñal y aventó al menor a un lado, apresurándose en estar de pie por si el rubio quería atacarlo, pero al ver que el chico no se movía decidió acercarse para ver si lo había matado, no es que sintiera culpa, al contrario, si es que no lo había matado pensaba hacerlo

Al momento de acercarse pudo notar que el chico aun seguía respirando, pero lo hacía entrecortadamente y con dificultad, parecía como si en vez de aspirar aire, aspiraba líquido; el muchacho estaba tirado de costado, y debajo de su boca había un gran charco de líquido color carmín, el cual también salía de su abdomen; Kaito se acerco a paso lento y despreocupado sin temor al muchacho, bueno, viendo su estado no era para menos; al momento de verlo se agacho ligeramente para comprobar si es que viviría más tiempo o no; pero en cambio se dio cuenta de que el muchacho que tenía los ojos cerrados los abrió de improviso y en un hábil movimiento ya tenía a Kaito contra el suelo tratando de ahorcarlo

Podía sentir la presión de las manos en su cuello y el esfuerzo que hacia el muchacho por ahorcarlo, en seguida en forma de respuesta Kaito también pozo sus manos con rudeza en el delicado cuello del muchacho y comenzó a aprisionarlo con fuerza, ambos estaban viendo quien detenía primero su respiración, rindiéndose así a la muerte, pero ninguno quería hacerlo; el rubio no quería morir en las manos de Kaito, ¿y quién lo querría? Así que en una búsqueda desesperada atrapo con una mano rápida lo primero que vio que le serviría de ayuda, en este caso el mismo pedazo de vidrio con el que había sido apuñalado, el cual se le había caído a Kaito; miro a los ojos al peli azul y se lo introdujo con fuerza en el muslo de la pierna izquierda, logrando que Kaito diera un pequeño quejido sordo que no dejo escapar de sus labios

Al momento de sacarlo, tumbo a un lado el vidrio y se levanto, agitado y con todas las fuerzas que reunió, del suelo, dejando a Kaito tirado con la seguridad de que no se podría levantar a causa de su pierna y de la poca respiración que recién estaba recuperando; sonrió con cinismo al ver el estado del peli azul

-Gracias por el entrenamiento…_querido oponente_- dicho esto el rubio se difundió en la oscuridad, dejando tras de él un pequeño rastro de sangre y a un peli azul indignado por su repentina huida, sinceramente Kaito tenía planes de hacer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra a ese chico

* * *

-¡Y-ya llegue!- un chico rubio se asomo por el marco de la puerta de su hogar cojeando y con una mano puesta en su abdomen sangrante, mientras entraba pudo divisar una figura femenina lavando los platos que al parecer había utilizado para la cena de esa noche

-¡Te dije que no volvieras tan tar…!- bromeando la chica se volteo para verlo a la cara, pero lo que vio no le gusto en absoluto, corrió horrorizada al costado del chico de pelo rubio para ayudarlo a entrar a la casa- otra vez estas 'entrenando' ¿verdad?- comento la chica con sarcasmo mientras aun seguía espantada con la visión que tenia del chico

-No es de tu incumbencia- le dijo cortante, él no estaba de humor después de haber tenido una lucha que no pudo ganar, así es, el rubio era demasiado orgulloso

-Deberías tener más cuidado, ya te lo he dicho cientos de veces- la chica se oía preocupada y sin embargo el chico no le hacía mucho caso- no me importa tener muchos lujos solo quiero que estés a salvo…- definitivamente la chica se estaba nublando de lagrimas que trataba de aguantarse, pues al chico no le gustaba verla llorar, ella sabía que le hacía sentir culpable por algún motivo; la chica dio un largo suspiro mientras el chico se mantenía en silencio escuchando lo que la chica tenía que decirle- …bueno mañana es otro día, y ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer- a la chica por alguna razón le comenzaron a brillar los ojos, imaginándose Dios sabe que.

-Sí, si ya se lo 'importante'- ironizo con la palabra- que es el día de mañana- el chico no estaba tan feliz como lo parecía estar la chica, digamos que la propuesta que le habían dado sus "superiores", que fue mas una orden que otra cosa, no le llamaba la atención en lo más mínimo

-Bueno dejemos eso de lado, ahora tenemos que ir al hospital si no quieres desangrarte y morir- comento la chica como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, bueno para ellos desde hace mucho que ya lo era

-Está bien- el chico se paro como pudo del sofá, en el cual se habían sentado al comenzar su plática, y se dirigió con ayuda de la chica hacia la salida, agarro las llaves de su convertible y se dispusieron a ir al hospital privado que tenía su 'clan'

* * *

Un peli azul se encontraba parado, utilizando mucha fuerza para mantenerse en pie, sobre el pavimento de una de las sedes que poseían sus "superiores"; estaba necesitado de atención médica mas no se la iban a proporcionar tan fácil en un hospital si se llegaban a enterar de quien se trataba el paciente. En frente del peli azul había un grupo de hombres, aproximadamente seis personas vestidas con prendas de colores oscuros, los hombres estaban parados detrás de un hombre de terno que al parecer era el jefe entre ese grupo de personas, estaba acompañado de una joven mujer de apariencia elegante y buenos atributos, muy hermosa a decir verdad, que poseía el cabello color rosado pálido

-Shion Kaito- pronuncio con interés el nombre del peli azul, el hombre de traje negro, cabello y ojos morados- ¿Cumpliste lo que te pedí?- el hombre tenía un aura fuerte y fría al igual que su voz

-Sí…probablemente Megurine Luki esté siendo devorado por las ratas en este instante- la voz de Kaito era fría y concisa mientras el hombre de largos cabellos purpura lo miraba extasiado y con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Mentira…eso es mentira…- la atmosfera de victoria fue rota por los hipidos de la dama que se encontraba abrazada del brazo del hombre, sus ojos celestes estaban llenos de lagrimas acumuladas amenazando con salir; la chica rápidamente se soltó del brazo del hombre y lo miro con rabia- ¿lo mataste?- susurro con dolor, bajando la mirada como si estuviese meditando algo, rápidamente volvió a subir la mirada para mirarlo con ojos llenos de coraje y dolor mientras las lagrimas rodaban por su blanco rostro y el hombre la miraba con una cara de indiferencia- ¡¿MATASTE A MI HERMANO?! - le pregunto la mujer mientras su voz se quebraba al recordar su infancia junto a su hermano menor y lo duro que fue su separación, pues no se habían visto hace mucho tiempo

-¿Y que si lo hice? Después de todo no lo volverías a ver aunque quisieras- la frialdad del hombre era enorme, pero fue demasiado para la chica, en un instante su rostro se encontraba doblado a un lado mientras un dolor punzante cruzaba por su mejilla, la peli rosada le había dado una cachetada….pero fue un mal movimiento

El hombre saco su arma, y le disparo justo en la sien, matándola así rápidamente y sin dolor alguno, dejando así en claro su crueldad con las personas que no fueran él; el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer se desplomo como un bulto en el suelo mientras la sangre emanaba de un costado de su cabeza, ahora ya hacia tirada en el frio suelo la ex -novia de Kamui Gackupo, el hombre de traje negro; nadie en ese lugar se inmuto ante el disparo y mucho menos ante la visión de la mujer muerta

-Ahora podrás reunirte con tu hermano en donde sea que este- dijo con ironía el hombre de cabello largo amarrado en una cola alta color morado- ¿era eso lo que querías, verdad?- hablo nuevamente con el cuerpo de la reciente asesinada, luego dirigió su mirada a Kaito- bueno dejando esto de lado…mañana te espera un gran día…Kaito

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

***Es un tipo de arma … muy bonita arma, a mi me gusto *.***

***La yugular es un… creo que nervio o vena…nose T.T pero si la cortas te mueres n.n (?)**

***77 quien se olvida de que tiene un arma en el pantalón siendo tan grande o.O bueno tenía que ser Kaito**

**Hola, hola mundo! Ya volvi y le traigo esta hitoria yaoi de asesinos!yei! se me ocurrió cuando estaba dando mi examen :s y se me volvió a ocurrir cuando me estaba bañando y ahora lo tengo escrito aquí :D**

**A pesar de que aun no termino mi historia "El infierno de mi paraíso" prometo subir los capítulos de las dos historias intercalándolas n.n además tenia esta idea que no me dejaba avanzar mi otro fic, pero ahora puedo escribir en paz *siii…yo también ya volvi :D* Pero a nadie le importas tu 77 *que mala D:* Lo se n.n**

**Bye y no se olviden de un Review *Por favor no cuestan nada… además es para darle ánimos a esta pobre ilusa que piensa que puede llegar a ser escritora* 77 gracias T.T**

**No se pierdan el próximo capitulo :p**


	2. Una estúpida idea

KAITO P.O.V.

¿Pero qué es lo que se le pasa por la cabeza?...¿a esto se refería con "gran día"? hmp, mandarme a una preparatoria… ¿no es una idea tonta?, pues a mí me parece así, las causas aun no me las quiere decir, pero tampoco es que me agrade tener que ir a una "preparatoria", suficiente infierno tengo con trabajar para él, es un tipo demasiado amargado, no es que no me agrade pero tiene sus momentos en los que desearía jamás haberlo conocido

-Usted debe ser el chico nuevo transferido…-un hombre con apariencia no más de veinte años con lentes se me acerco, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos de color marrón-…yo soy Hiyama Kiyoteru…- me tendió la mano en forma de saludo, a lo cual acepte con una sonrisa "sincera"-…yo seré a partir de ahora tu profesor de biología, aunque hayas llegado casi a medio año yo te ayudare a ponerte al día en mi curso- me sonrió a lo cual hice lo mismo, pero de pronto sonó la campana del colegio- es momento de que pase al salón, cuando te diga que puedes pasar, vas y te presentas ¿entendido?- asentí con la cabeza mientras le sonreía, cuando pude ver que Kiyoteru entro al aula borre inmediatamente esa sonrisa de chico bueno de mi rostro, no puedo creer que las personas hagan esto todos los días, que fastidio el estar sonriendo a todo mundo ¿acaso todos son felices?¿acaso nadie tiene problemas como para estar regalando sonrisitas por cualquier parte?; debo admitir que el hombre era amable, pero no tanto como…_¿me pregunto donde estarás, Luki?_

Él fue la única persona por la cual podía sonreír sin tener que fingir como tantas personas lo hacen, él fue la única persona a la cual había amado realmente…hmp, aun no puedo creer que la primera persona de la que me haya fijado haya sido un hombre y tampoco puedo creer que yo…que yo lo haya... que lo haya matado; una vez leí una frase que me gusto mucho _"Un millón de palabras no te traerían de vuelta, lo sé, lo sé porque lo intente. Tampoco un millón de lágrimas. Lo sé, porque las lloré"_ ahora puedo comprender su significado completamente. Irónico ¿no?

-Mi nombre es Kaito Shion- había ingresado al aula entre pensamientos y ahora me encontraba frente a una multitud de chicas con cara de _fangirls*_ y chicos con cara de envidiosos asesinos, ja! Si supieran la verdad de quien soy no me verían así…- y espero ser de su agrado- dije con sonrisa de enamorado*, todos, absolutamente TODOS comenzaron a murmurar cosas que en realidad muy poco me importaban

Podía oír algunos grititos ahogados y sentir miradas cargadas de odio, a las cuales simplemente ignore. Aun seguía con una sonrisa cuando me gire a ver al profesor para que me indicara mi asiento, este estaba mirando los puestos vacios mientras que oía como las chicas prácticamente le suplicaban de rodillas al profesor para que se sentaran conmigo; pobres ilusas aunque claro eso elevaba mi ego

-Ha! Ya sé, te sentaras al costado de la señorita Megpoid- mire al frente y la susodicha se levanto de un golpe mientras celebraba su supuesta gran victoria, las demás chicas no pudieron hacer mucho ante la decisión final del profesor Hiyama mas que dar un suspiro molesto y renegar o maldecir su mala suerte. Hice una leve reverencia al profesor y me dirigí hacia el costado de donde estaba la chica sonriéndome, pase entre todos bajo miradas curiosas hasta la parte intermedia del salón omitiendo que habían tres puestos más sin ser ocupados, supuse que vendrían más chicos nuevos como yo

-¡Hola!- la chica de pelo y ojos verdes se dirigió a mí apenas me senté en el asiento de al costado, supongo tratando de socializar con el "nuevo"- mi nombre es Gumi Megpoid ¿el tuyo cual es?- la energía de esa chica se podía transmitir kilómetros a la redonda, supongo que no está mal que me agrade esta chica

-Hola, como dije antes en frente de todos, mi nombre es Kaito Shion-le dije tratando de sonar lo mas cortes posible, la chica de piel blanca solamente rio nerviosa y un poco avergonzada mientras se rascaba la cabeza en símbolo de nerviosismo

-Lo había olvidado, lo siento- dijo un poco sonrojada a causa de la vergüenza, esta chica me caía realmente bien, pero sé que si la hago mi amiga a mis "superiores" no les gustara y probablemente traten de acabar con su vida para que no interrumpa con mi "futuro"

-No hay problema, no tienes por qué disculparte- la chica me sonrió dejando ver toda su inocencia en la más simples de sus formas

-Eres una persona muy amable Shion-san- la chica era también una gran persona, diablos si sigo pensando así terminare por condenarla a un infierno sin retorno

-Grac…- iba a agradecerle pero no pude terminar mi oración ya que unas zancadas a través del pasillo captaron mi atención, parecía como si una persona estuviera corriendo a través de él

Lleve mi mano a mi mochila que aun tenia sobre mis piernas, en uno de los bolsillos de la mochila guardaba un arma, la cual me dieron "esas personas"*con la intención de protegerme por si algún enemigo de ellos se acercaba demasiado a mí y yo estaba desprotegido, me puse un poco nervioso cuando oí que esa persona se paro en la puerta del salón, a mi parecer en un acto de cargar el arma

La puerta se abrió de golpe y yo ya iba a sacar el arma cuando pude visualizar mejor la silueta de una chica, suspire relajado bajo la mirada curiosa de Gumi y deje descansar en paz a mi arma; aquella chica tenía dos coletas de un color un poco extraño, de color aguamarina, al igual que sus ojos, su piel era blanca tanto como la de Gumi y su figura era delgada; la chica estaba agitada tratando de controlar su respiración al parecer había corrido por un buen rato

-P-perdón…profesor…H-Hiyama- dijo la chica con la respiración entrecortada, se encontraba con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas y un aura de cansancio la rodeaba

-Señorita Hatsune ¿podría dejar de llegar tarde a mi clase todo el tiempo?- el profesor parecía exaltado y harto, pero ciertamente esa chica parecía apenada- …pase rápido- tras un momento de meditarlo el profesor Kiyoteru la dejo entrar al aula

-Gracias profesor- le hizo una pequeña reverencia al profesor cuando se acerco a él y luego con la cabeza agachada se dirigió a su asiento, por casualidades del mundo esa chica se sentaba un asiento atrás de Gumi

-Nee… ¿quieres comer con nosotras en el receso?- Gumi estaba prácticamente susurrando ya que el profesor se había puesto a escribir en la pizarra ¿a quienes se refiere con "nosotras"? bueno no es que me importe tampoco, con comer con Gumi me basta y me sobra*

-"¿Nosotras?"- le pregunte con inocencia fingida a lo que Gumi me miro con una sonrisa

-Sí, ya la conocerás después- me dijo susurrando y luego se volteo para atender la clase que el profesor estaba explicando

Durante toda la clase no pude evitar pensar en Luki, tal vez el que me oiga piense que es como una obsesión que tengo por él, pero no es así, con el corto lapso de tiempo que estuve junto a él aprendí a quererlo como jamás quise a nadie y sinceramente no creo que pueda volver a amar de esa forma; aun no sé exactamente porque me mandaron a asesinarlo, jamás debí hacerlo aunque sabía que si no lo hacía yo, Gackupo mandaría alguien más a que lo maten, así que preferí hacerlo yo a que lo haga un completo desconocido, puede que sea un poco egoísta mi pensamiento pero eso es lo que quise y por más que me arrepienta de haberlo matado no creo poder borrar las acciones que hice

Mientras el profesor daba explicaciones sobre la composición de la sangre, y pensar que yo he visto cantidad de eso, yo estaba sin prestarle la más mínima atención sumido en mis pensamientos; inspeccionando el salón con la mirada y a todos los que la conformaban mi vista llego a parar en esa chica de apellido Hatsune, la mire por que desde hacía rato que esa chica estaba mirándome y se me hizo incomodo el que este observándome como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer, que molestia; sin embargo apenas la mire la chica se avergonzó y miro hacia el frente como si nada hubiera pasado, no le tome importancia y me voltee otra vez tratando de ignorar las pequeñas miradas que de vez en cuando se posaban en mi espalda por parte de la peli turquesa

LEN P.O.V.

-Tuviste suerte, un poco más y te quedabas sin un pie- me dijo divertido Sakine Meito, un chico de unos veinte años que tenía el pelo castaño con ojos de un extraño color rojo y piel blanca

-Sí, que gracioso eres Meito- le dije sarcástico a lo que él se rio, me encontraba tendido en una camilla de hospital pero no específicamente en un hospital, o por lo menos no en uno autorizado- dime que es lo que tengo…- lo mire serio aunque muy poco me preocupaba mi salud, después de todo no es la primera vez que me pasa

-Haber, veamos…- se volteo por unos instantes en dirección a un pequeño escritorio que se encontraba al frente mío, mientras Meito revisaba sus papeles revueltos con otros me senté al borde de la camilla y volví a fijarme el lugar en donde estaba por sexta vez, era un lugar de tamaño considerable con paredes blancas bastante desgastadas con algunos lugares manchados de rojo, supongo por la sangre salpicada de alguno de sus pacientes, aquel lugar tenía un olor bastante peculiar, olía a humedad y medicamentos variados junto con un olor de alcohol medicinal utilizado en mí hace unas horas atrás, el lugar estaba repleto de gasas con mi sangre botadas y esparcidas por casi todo el suelo, también en una mesa de metal a un costado mío había instrumentos quirúrgicos que habían sido utilizado en mí, no sé exactamente qué es lo que me habían hecho ya que estaba con anestesia* y sinceramente tampoco no quería saberlo, muy poco me importaba, habían también algunos papeles pegados en las paredes con algunos escritos y números que no llegaba a entender bien por la distancia que nos separaba y por la vista borrosa que poseía en ese momento a causa de los mareos que me produjeron por tomar no se qué clase de pastilla que me dio Meito, también habían algunos posters con la estructura interna del cuerpo, un almanaque marcado con plumón rojo y un reloj de pared, no se alejaba mucho a un consultorio médico, excepto por las manchas de sangre, los olores variados y el hecho de que ahí también Meito hacia sus operaciones, ¿Cuántas veces ya he visitado este lugar? Creo que son unas… ¿treintaicuatro, tal vez? sí, más o menos por esa cantidad- ha! Ya sé en donde lo deje- hablo Meito consigo mismo, o eso creo, y se dirigió a un estante de tantos otros que había en una de las paredes, de allí saco unas cuantas hojas y unas radiografías con las cuales se acerco a mi- mmm… según estos estudios tienes un desgarre estomacal, casi te desangras por completo ya que casi te dan en la arteria Aorta, perdiste una parte de tu intestino grueso, sin mencionar que perdiste mucha sangre con lo del pie y que te cortaron un tendón que pudimos salvar…- me tomo por sorpresa un poco ya que NUNCA me habían herido tanto, generalmente mataba sin piedad al maldito que se atrevía a enfrentarme, Meito siguió leyendo un poco mas y luego me miro con una sonrisa- sí, eso es todo- me dijo

-Ahora deja de hacerte el profesional y explícame en palabras más simples- jeje no había logrado comprenderlo del todo solo sé que perdí parte de mi intestino, suena más raro pronunciarlo que pensarlo; Meito bufo molesto e irritado mientras ponía las manos en su escritorio

-Bien, bien…- se acomodo un mechón de pelo que tenía en la cara y prosiguió- te lastimaste el estomago, perdiste suficiente sangre, te quitamos una parte de tu intestino, te salvamos el pie; y en conclusión casi te mueres por idiota- me hablaba despreocupado mientras yo lo miraba con una cara de querer matarlo- ¿me entendiste Lenny?- me dijo burlón

-Ahhh…- suspire- deja de hacerte el gracioso y dime que hago para recuperarme- le dije serio cuando él estaba en plena carcajada, tratando de limpiarse una lagrimilla que le salió debido a la risa

-Bueno… toma- me extendió una pequeña hoja con nombres de pastillas que no conocía y diferentes horarios

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunte mientras leía algunos nombres de medicamentos

-¿Para qué mas crees que es genio?- me pregunto sarcástico, sinceramente me está comenzando a fastidiar su comportamiento aunque debo admitir que fue una pregunta tonta

-Tsk… dime que más tengo que hacer- lo mire directamente a los ojos con mi habitual seriedad

-Tienes que descansar por lo menos tres días y…- no lo deje terminar

-No puedo-

-¿Por qué no?- me miro curioso

-Mañana tengo que ir al colegio- solo eso basto para que Meito se echara a reír a carcajadas mientras lo veía indignado como él se caía al suelo a causa de la risa en tanto se agarraba el estomago

-TU…IR…COLEGIO…JAJAJAJA…COLEGIO…- su risa me harto así que me pare de la cama y me acerque a él mirándolo desde arriba con superioridad- AJAJAJA…IMPOSIBLE…ES…ES IMPOSIBLE- baje hasta su altura y lo cogí por el cuello de la camisa blanca que tenia mientras él aún se reía en mi cara, me acerque más a su rostro mientras lo samaqueaba un poco cuando me di cuenta que se estaba calmando un poco

-¿Terminaste Meito?- metí la pata, porque apenas dije eso él volvió a reírse con más ganas aun, mientras yo apretaba los dientes aguantándome las ganas de golpearlo en la cara y él balbuceaba palabras que no entendía; apreté mas el agarre de su camisa e hice que me mirara a los ojos- ¿sabes? a Rin no le gustara oír por otra persona lo que sientes por ella- le dije con una sonrisa burlona, a Meito le gustaba Rin desde hace tres años y yo lo sabía ya que en una de sus borracheras a la que lo acompañe me confesó todo sobre lo que pensaba de ella, Meito al escuchar lo que dije paro de reírse de golpe

-No lo harías…- me desafío con la mirada y yo solo sonreí mas

-¿Eso crees?...Rin está afuera, si quiero la puedo llamar- hace mucho tiempo que llevo chantajeando al pobre de Meito con este secreto que se sobre él, que sinceramente no me incumbe pero es una buena forma de divertirme, lastima por Meito que no tenga el valor para declarársele a mi hermana; Meito se aclaro la garganta y volvió a mirarme pues había desviado la mirada con un fuerte sonrojo cuando mencione a Rin

-Está bien, ya me tranquilice- Meito golpeo mi mano zafándose de mi agarre y parándose junto conmigo- si no quieres quedarte descansando en casa por lo menos tienes que tomar estas pastillas…- apunto algo en una pequeña hoja de papel y me la extendió, la agarre y leí un nombre un poco extraño-…y debes hacer el menor esfuerzo posible, tus heridas podrás cubrirlas fácilmente con una crema que te he apuntado en la otra hoja, y eso es todo- me dirigí a la puerta y antes de salir él me llamo

-¡Len!- me pare en la puerta y voltee a verlo- ya sabes donde conseguir los medicamentos ¿verdad?- afirme con la cabeza

-Gumiya los vende- el me afirmo también con la cabeza- ¡Gracias!- grite mientras salía por la puerta y solo llegue a escuchar un "¡Adiós!" por parte de Meito

Afuera me esperaba Rin sentada en una banca pero no estaba precisamente despierta, estaba con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo y los brazos cruzados en el pecho mientras se balanceaba a los costados ligeramente, la moví despacio haciéndola despertar de su sueño y ella me miro con ojos cansados, se notaba que no había dormido mucho, tenia ojeras bajo los ojos

-¿Me esperaste otra vez, verdad?- le pregunte, ella afirmo con la cabeza apenada, ciertamente no era la primera vez que ella permanecía despierta en ese lugar con esa posición tratando inútilmente de esperar a que saliera del consultorio de Meito- cuantas veces te he dicho que no es necesario que…- no me dejo continuar

-No lo intentes, es inútil, sabes bien que lo seguiré haciendo- le sonreí agradecido a lo cual ella me sonrió de igual manera, no me gustaba que ella haga eso pero nunca podía hacer nada contra eso, ella es demasiado terca y obstinada- son las 12:50 de la mañana, no creo que alcancemos a ir a _ese_ lugar- me dijo un tanto triste

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve metido en el consultorio de Meito?- le pregunte un poco sorprendido por la hora en la que salía

-Exactamente toda una noche y medio día- su respuesta me llego a sorprender aun mas, ahora me preocupaba que me haya esperado todo ese tiempo aquí, en un lugar bastante descuidado-…y no, no te he esperado todo ese tiempo aquí, fui a la casa por un poco de comer y un abrigo- me respondió como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí

-Bueno, como esta vez no podremos ir a _ese_ lugar, vamos por las medicinas y luego te invito a comer algo- a ella se le ilumino el rostro como niña pequeña mientras me asentía con la cabeza repetidas veces, Rin puede llegar a ser muy infantil

KAITO P.O.V.

La campana del recreo se hizo presente y todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir, algunos en grupitos y otros solitarios, yo me mantenía en mi lugar en espera de Gumi que le faltaban copiar algunos ejercicios de la pizarra con los cuales se había atrasado por estar hablando con algunas de las chicas del salón, esa chica tiene más energías de las que pensé

-¡Termine!- grito Gumi alegremente mientras levantaba los dos brazos en alto- perdón por la demora Shion-san- ella se levanto de su asiento y yo hice lo mismo imitándola

-Tranquila no pasa nada, y no me llames Shion-san puedes decirme Kaito, claro solo si quieres- le dije sonriéndole y con una actitud un tanto avergonzada como si aparentara ser un chico un poco tímido, Gumi ensancho mas su sonrisa y me agarro de la muñeca y comenzó a jalonearme

-Entonces Kaito, vamos afuera- me dijo para comenzar a correr conmigo agarrando de mi muñeca, cuando llegamos al patio habían mesas con los alumnos alrededor de ellas, el patio tenía muchas áreas verdes, en realidad el colegio se podía considerar uno de los mejores de Japón así que no era necesario que me sorprendiera por lo hermoso que podía verse a simple vista- ¡Miku!- grito Gumi a una chica que estaba sola sentada en una de las sillas al costado de la mesa, al parecer la chica esperaba a alguien, apenas vio a Gumi la saludo con alegría con uno de sus brazos alzados hacia arriba, luego Gumi volteo a verme a mí- vamos- asentí dificultosamente mientras ella me jalaba hacia donde estaba la chica, cuando pude darme cuenta era la chica de dos coletas aguamarinas la que nos esperaba

-Hola Miku- le dijo con una sonrisa Gumi a la chica de turquesa, esta solo le sonrió- te quiero presentar a Shion Kaito, él será nuestro compañero de salón a partir de ahora- la chica me miro y se sonrojo levemente, seguro es una chica un poco tímida

-H-hola Shion-san, yo soy Hatsune Miku, pero mejor d-dime solo Miku- no me equivoque, Miku es una chica tímida pero aun así me miraba con una sonrisa sincera

-Hola Miku…mmm… si yo te diré Miku entonces tu dime Kaito ¿sí?- le dije con una "sonrisa" mirándola a los ojos, en cambio ella se sonrojo mas y aparto su mirada hacia otro lado mientras afirmaba a mi pregunta

-Bueno ahora que se conocen es tiempo de… ¡comer!- ambos tomamos asiento junto a Miku y nos dispusimos a comer, bueno ellas, porque yo no había traído nada, pero ellas me invitaron un poco de su comida y así se paso el rato, con Gumi haciendo tonterías que nos hacían reír a Miku y a mí, pero Miku tampoco se quedaba atrás y nos hacía reír a Gumi y a mí, después de todo Miku tampoco es tan mala persona

Nos la pasamos conversando y riendo, ellas de vez en cuando me preguntaban cosas acerca de mi vida en mi anterior colegio, a lo cual tuve que mentir, bueno después de todo para mi mentir ya es normal y aparte hace mucho tiempo que no venía a un colegio por 'asuntos personales', después de un buen rato con ellas volvió a tocar la campana y todos pasaron a sus respectivas aulas y así se paso el tiempo hasta llegar la hora de salida, después de despedirme de Miku y Gumi me fui solo hasta mi departamento. Al llegar tire mis cosas al sofá y prendí la tele, me desabroche un poco la camisa y me dispuse a ver que había en la refrigeradora para preparar el almuerzo. También tuve que cambiar las gasas de las heridas de mi anterior pelea, felizmente que uno de los contactos de Gackupo me ayudo, un hombre llamado Kagene Rei, un chico de pelo negro y ojos color miel de unos dieciocho años, bastante joven para ser un medico, aunque claro que trabajaba para Gackupo, lo mejor es que hizo un gran trabajo con las marcas de la pelea, pues me dio una crema que hacía que no se notase nada respecto a heridas. Así se paso la tarde y llego la noche y luego la mañana, con la cual me desperté perezosamente, no quería ir al colegio bueno ¿a quién le gusta ir al colegio?, pero tuve que hacerlo así que me aliste con el pantalón negro y la camisa blanca del colegio, me puse los zapatos y me fui sin desayunar, porque se me estaba haciendo tarde. Al llegar encontré a Miku y Gumi sentadas, las salude y también me senté en mi lugar dispuesto a conversar con las chicas para pasar el tiempo hasta que llegue el profesor Hiyama

LEN P.O.V.

-¡LENNNNN!- me volvió a llamar Rin, no quería despertarme así que la volví a ignorar- ¡si no te levantas voy a llevar un balde de agua fría!- me amenazo pero sé que es imposible de que ella haga eso y volví a concentrarme en conciliar el sueño, cosa que no pude porque los pasos de Rin subiendo la escaleras resonaban en mis oídos; luego oí como la puerta se abrió de golpe pero sin embargo no abrí los ojos, cuando estaba a punto de quedar dormido sentí como algo frio me caía en el pelo, el rostro e incluso la espalda, abrí los ojos de golpe al sentir que era agua y ni si quiera estaba caliente, estaba helada

-¡RIN!- me pare de golpe y corrí detrás de ella sin importarme si se había mojado mi cama o no, Rin se estaba ahogando en su risa mientras corría escaleras abajo para que no la alcance- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ, RIN!- le grite mas ella se encerró con llave en el baño de la planta baja

-¡Por lo menos te hice un favor! ¡Ahora ya no tendrás que bañarte!- me dijo burlona aun detrás de la puerta, solo comencé a maldecir por lo bajo para que no me escuchara, estaba empapado y sin ganas de hacer nada- ¡deja de maldecirme y prepárate que tenemos que irnos!- esa chica logra hacerme enojar fácilmente

-¡Bien, pero me debes una!- le dije y me fui arriba a cambiarme, antes de subir escuche un "¡ok!" proveniente de Rin. Cuando termine de cambiarme baje a desayunar, al llegar a la mesa vi a Rin ya lista y con el desayuno en la mesa, que se veía muy apetecible, Rin siempre tuvo buenos dotes en la cocina. Agradecimos la comida y prácticamente nos embutimos la comida en la boca al ver la hora, si no nos apresurábamos llegaríamos tarde a ese maldito lugar. Cuando terminamos, pusimos todo en el fregadero y nos fuimos en mi auto, cuando lo estacione fuimos adentro del lugar al que deberíamos ir a partir de ahora, un hombre llamado Hiyama nos indico lo que debíamos hacer

-Muy bien pasen- nos dio la señal para entrar al aula

-Yo soy Kagamine Rin- se presento mi hermana con una sonrisa ante una multitud de estudiantes que la veían atentamente, mas los chicos

-Y yo Kagamine Len- dije con una "sonrisa inocente y sincera" ante el grupito de chicas que murmuraban cosas sin importancia para mi, aunque debo admitir que me sentía halagado con sus comentarios- y esperamos llevarnos bien con ustedes- dije para finalizar con nuestra presentación de alumnos nuevos, luego Rin volteo a ver al profesor

-¿Cuáles serán nuestros lugares, profesor?- le pregunto a Hiyama, él nos vio dudosos y luego se puso a inspeccionar el aula con la mirada

-Kagamine Rin al costado de Hatsune…- una chica de coletas color turquesa se paro y le sonrió a mi hermana, la vi acercarse a la chica y comenzaron a entablar una conversación mientras Rin tomaba asiento-…y Kagamine Len…mmm…al costado de Shion Kaito- el susodicho se paro y me miro con una sonrisa mas falsa de las que yo hago, aunque claro nadie lo noto, supongo que lo supe porque también hice lo mismo, conforme me acercaba a él, su sonrisa se fue deformando y ahora me miraba como si estuviera tratando de recordarme

Este chico se me hacía extrañamente familiar, me pregunto si lo habré visto antes…

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

***Fangirl o fangirls significa una chica que se emociona mucho al ver a su personaje masculino favorito de anime o algo asi 77 *sacado de nuestra onee-chan :D***

***Por sonrisa de enamorado se refiere a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja jejeje xP**

***A sus superiores también les llama 'esas personas'**

***Bueno a Kaito le agrado mucho Gumi pero no vallan a pensar que va a tener alguna relación amorosa con ella O.o**

***La anestecia es… no estoy segura pero se utiliza para cedar o dormir a las personas antes de operarlas OwO (fuente: mi mamá xD)**

**Ya volvimos! *siii :D* y gracias a los pocos reviews que recibimos traemos otro capitulo ;) pero bueno no fue la gran cosa, espero sea de su agrado, y no lo deje en mucho suspenso por que se iva a hacer mas largo pero ya verán después como va la historia n-n en total son 8 hojas de Word O.o hayyyy me duele la mano… U.U pero bueno todo por ustedes n.n *o el que se digne a leer esta historia 77* cállate ¿quieres? 77 *no :p* haaaa n_nU**

**BYE … PSDT: en algunas partes tuve que resumir demasiado para que me alcance hoja, pero espero que se logre entender :/**


	3. No confundas las cosas

KAITO P.O.V.

Estaba mirando por la ventana las nubes que pasaban por el cielo mientras Miku y Gumi hablaban sobre chicos un año o dos años mayores que ellas, no les prestaba mucha atención porque, bueno, ese tema no era de mi incumbencia ni de mi importancia; el sonido de la puerta corrediza capto mi atención sin embargo no voltee pues en ese momento las figuras de las nubes me tenían demasiado entretenido, escuche como todos los presentes alumnos saludaban al profesor y este les comentaba sobre un par de hermanos nuevos, no me pareció la gran cosa que un par de hermanos llegaran al colegio como estudiantes transferidos, de todas maneras así había venido yo, claro que lo mío había sido una mentira y nada más, pues desde muy pequeño deje de estudiar por otros motivos que ya no tienen importancia.

El profesor termino por decir alguna que otra palabra que no oí bien y luego la puerta corrediza se volvió a oír, esta vez tampoco voltee, no tenía la necesidad de voltear ni tampoco quería hacerlo

Oí dos tipos de voces distintas, una era delicada y aguda, supuse que era la voz de una chica, su voz también era dulce y tenía un aire a niña pequeña o no muy desarrollada; y la otra voz era melodiosa pero un poco más grave que la otra, supuse que era la de un chico, aunque para ser la de un chico era algo aguda pero un poco tosca, era una extraña pero perfecta mezcla, sus voces hacían un perfecto dúo, "sería interesante oírlos cantar" pensé por segunda vez en tan solo tres minutos que llevaba de escucharlos, lo que se me hacia aun muy extraño era que la voz del chico parecía más fingida, mientras que la chica era tan honesta que asustaba; bueno, con el tiempo aprendes a diferenciar a las personas aunque sea solo por oírlas y este era mi caso

-…Shion Kaito- al escuchar mi nombre me pare sin pensarlo dos veces mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia el frente con una sonrisa, de mas esta decir que era una sonrisa falsa; al fijarme bien en la parte delantera del salón vi al portador de la voz que me parecía fingida pero creíble, era un chico de pelo rubio, tez blanca y ojos azules claros, el estereotipo de varias de las chicas de este salón, el chico tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, creíble para muchos pero yo no era parte de ese "muchos", así que sabía perfectamente que toda esa carita de niño bueno era una simple mentira, aunque al parecer nadie a excepción mía se dieron cuenta de este gran detalle

Al parecer al profesor se le pego la idea de querer sentarme cerca de este chico por lo que él se dirigía hacia donde estaba yo, a cada paso sus facciones se me hacían extrañamente conocidas, tal vez lo vi en alguna parte, tal vez fue un pariente de una de mis victimas, tal vez estaba antes en el equipo de Gackupo o tal vez lo vi en un sueño; no me acordaba pero sabía perfectamente que en algún lugar lo había visto o por lo menos parte de él

Me volví a sentar al ver que el chiquillo rubio que se acercaba a paso lento ya sabía en donde se encontraba su lugar, y volví a mi anterior tarea de observar las nubes; mientras le encontraba forma a una de ellas escuche a mi costado una risilla inocente que tenía mucho de escalofriante detrás de toda esa inocencia fingida, voltee rápidamente hacia el lado contrario de la ventana solo para encontrarme con el puesto de Gumi que estaba leyendo uno de sus cuadernos, no podía ser ella, gire un poco mas mi cabeza y me encontré con la espalda del chico rubio que se dirigía a una carpeta vacía, por mi cuerpo recorrió una extraña sensación; por un momento sonó igual que…**_"…respuesta equivocada"_**…que ese chico

Las clases pasaron, como siempre, lentas; durante todo este periodo de tiempo no pude sacarme esa risilla de la cabeza, comencé a recordar la pelea que tuvimos ese chiquillo y yo, él también era rubio pero era imposible que fuera el chico nuevo, no es posible, al chiquillo lo deje bastante herido que de seguro no se podría ni mover o a lo mejor este muerto, sonreí internamente ante ese pensamiento, además ¿Cuántos chicos rubios existen en el mundo? Hay millones, de seguro solo es una coincidencia, sí, eso debe ser

LEN P.O.V.

Aburrido…esa es la palabra perfecta para describir mi situación en este preciso instante, toda mi vida me había criado con tutores particulares junto a Rin, me entretenía pues con Rin le hacíamos la vida imposible a los profesores, era mucho más divertido que estar en un salón como este, jamás me gusto la idea de venir a un colegio, por más que sea prestigioso, pero a mi jefe se le tuvo que meter la estúpida idea de traernos a este lugar

Lo único divertido que había sucedido hasta ahora fue ver la reacción del chico de pelo azul cuando pase por su costado haciéndole esa risita; aun me llama la atención el extraño color de su pelo, muy pocas veces tienes la oportunidad de observar tan de cerca a una persona con cabello azul y mucho menos de convivir con esa persona, su cabellera es idéntica a la del chico que me dejo herido, aunque yo también lo deje igual; no es muy probable que el chico que esta a unas carpetas mas adelantes sea el mismo chico que trato de matarme ¿o sí?, lo dudo mucho de todas formas ese chico de adelante parece bastante simple a comparación del otro

Después de horas de martirio por fin toco la campana del receso, agradecí infinitamente a Dios, aunque sé que no me va a escuchar; vi a todo mundo levantarse de su asiento, la mayoría salió del salón menos tres personas, mi hermana y yo

-¿Vamos?- me pregunto Rin acercándose a mi asiento mientras yo me deshacía de la pereza que embargo mi cuerpo hasta minutos antes

-Claro- le dije mientras me levantaba lentamente de mi asiento, observe que una chica de pelo verde salía corriendo con el chico de cabello azul, supuse que era su novia, no me importo mucho y volví a mirar a mi hermana que no se movía de su lugar en donde estaba parada- ¿Qué pasa, no vamos a ir abajo?- le pregunte viendo que la única en el salón, aparte de nosotros, era una chica de dos coletas

-Sí, pero primero te quiero presentar a alguien-me dijo Rin con una sonrisa

-¿Tan rápido hiciste amigas?- me burle escéptico

-No te burles- me reí cuando me hizo un pucherito mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba hacia otro lado en forma de berrinche

-¿y?... ¿Quién es tu amiga?- le pregunte curioso, a ella se le borro la mueca de la cara y la reemplazo por una gran sonrisa, en seguida fue al lado de la chica de dos coletas que miraba por la ventana y la jalo desprevenidamente hacia donde me encontraba

-Es ella- me dijo feliz y observe a la chica de dos coletas que recién se ubicaba en donde se encontraba ahora

-Hola, soy el hermano de Rin, Kagamine Len- me presente ante la chica que ahora me veía un poco confundida

-H-hola, Kagamine-san, yo soy Hatsune Miku- me contesto la chica aguamarina, parecía algo tímida, sin embargo parecía buena persona, bueno, si le agrada a Rin supongo que no está mal que me agrade a mi también

-Bueno, como ya se conocen vamos a comer algo- Rin saco su comida y la mía y aunque me opuse las cargo hasta el patio en donde se puso a buscar una mesa

-Rin-san, Kagamine-san les tengo que presentar a unos amigos- Rin y yo volteamos a verla, ella estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras esperaba nuestra respuesta

-Claro- dijimos al unísono mi hermana y yo; creo que Miku no está acostumbrada a oír a la gente hablar de esa manera porque note como se estremeció al momento que le respondimos

Miku se puso a buscar con la mirada a sus amigos; entre tantas mesas una chica que estaba acompañada por otra persona le levanto la mano en forma de llamar su atención, Miku noto a la chica y también le levanto el brazo en forma efusiva mientras lo agitaba de un lado al otro al igual que la chica de verde

-Son ellos- dijo mientras nos veía, luego nos agarro a ambos del brazo y nos comenzó a jalar hasta llegar a la mesa, me pareció graciosa su repentina acción y creo que Rin pensaba igual; en la forma de ser Miku se parece un poco a Rin, supongo que ahora tengo un mejor concepto de Miku, me agrada esa chica

Cuando llegamos a la mesa vi claramente que estaban ahí el chico de pelo azul y una chica de cabello verde, ahora que lo pienso son colores bastante inusuales; la chica me miraba curiosa, supongo porque no me conoce, y el chico me observaba aun tratando de descifrarme, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues porque yo también trataba de hacer lo mismo, pero con mas discreción

KAITO P.O.V.

Otra vez ese chico, maldita sea ¿acaso se va a aparecer a cada rato en mi camino? Creo que estoy comenzando a hartarme de su presencia, sin embargo aun me llama la atención su peculiar parecido con su hermana además de que una maldita pregunta sigue rondando mi cabeza, y él tiene que ver con esa pregunta…sí, la pregunta es ¿de dónde se me hace tan conocido?

Gumi los veía de una forma bastante curiosa y ni siquiera se molestaba por ocultarlo, bueno, al parecer ella es muy expresiva; Miku venía con ellos, supongo que fue la que los trajo

-Gumi, Kaito…- nos llamo y volteamos a verla, Miku tenía una deslumbrante sonrisa-… ellos son Rin y Len Kagamine- los presento respectivamente, mientras que Gumi volteaba a verlos con los ojos brillando, me pregunto ¿que pasara por su cabeza?

-Hola, es un gusto conocerlos, yo soy Gumi Megpoid- dijo Gumi poniéndose de pie mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa gigantesca

-Igualmente Megpoid-san- dijo "Len" con una sonrisa, pero en Gumi hubo un cambio drástico, de lo alegre que estaba, su rostro se torno serio, todos excepto Len y yo dieron un salto de susto, no sabía que Gumi podía ser tan bipolar; la peliverde lo vio como asesinándolo con la mirada y luego de la nada rápidamente extendió su brazo, quedando la palma de su mano casi en la cara de Len, parecía más una forma de decir 'ALTO'

-No me llamen Megpoid-san, jamás me gusto…- su rostro volvió a cambiar a uno lleno de alegría- … pueden decirme Gumi- dijo infantilmente ante la mirada de susto de la gran mayoría; definitivamente era una bipolar

-Que susto- susurro Miku con una gota en su cabeza al estilo anime

-¿En serio?- el par de gemelos asintió repetida y rápidamente la cabeza afirmando- oh, perdónenme no era mi intención asustarlos- dijo Gumi mientras que se sobaba la nuca nerviosamente- es solo que nunca me gusto que me llamaran por mi apellido- finalizo

-N-no hay problema- dijo Rin un poco confundida aun por lo que paso con Gumi

-¡Oh, es cierto!- dijo de pronto Miku para después posar su mirada aguamarina en mi-…aun no te has presentado- al escuchar sus palabras le sonreí despreocupadamente aunque por dentro estaba ardiendo en rabia, yo no quería presentarme ante "Len" y que piense que podíamos ser amigos, tsk, mucho menos eso…con Rin no había problema aunque me recordara mucho a Len, por algo son gemelos ¿no?

-Bueno… yo soy Shion Kaito, también soy nuevo, mucho gusto- les dije a ambos gemelos mientras 'sonreía' gentilmente, la chica me sonrió al igual que su hermano, pero entre sus sonrisas había una gran diferencia

-Igualmente- respondieron Rin y Len, eso de responder al unísono es escalofriante en muchos sentidos

-Supongo que comerán con nosotros ¿verdad?- pregunto Gumi inocentemente

-Nos encantaría- respondió Rin por ambos

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y las chicas comenzaron a invadirlos de preguntas que generalmente se les hace a los alumnos nuevos, solo por curiosidad también me uní, pero manteniendo la privacidad

GENERAL P.O.V.

Los jóvenes conversaban con naturalidad en el patio donde se encontraban, ninguno de los dos chicos presentes en la mesa sabia que en sus narices se encontraba la persona con la que habían peleado muchas horas atrás; hablaban y reían, exceptuando a dos chicos claro que solo fingían; Kaito sin querer poso su mirada azulina en el blanco cuello de Len que llevaba uno o dos botones abiertos de su camisa, lo que le llamo la atención fue esa gasa que tímidamente se asomaba por un costado de la prenda, Kaito podía ser muy detallista muchas veces

-¿Qué te paso en el cuello?- pregunto Kaito casi por inercia, era curiosidad lo que sentía combinado con un ligero toque de nervios, pues la noche pasada Kaito recordó que en uno de sus movimientos de pelea le había rozado a Len fuertemente la piel con la navaja exactamente en ese punto

-¿Ah? ¿Esto?- Len agarro el cuello de su camisa y lo corrió a un lado dejando ver una pequeña gasa de color blanco sujetada con algunas tiritas de esparadrapo*, resulta que el corte que le hizo 'ese chico' fue más profundo de lo que pensó y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta; Len no sintió nervios cuando Kaito le pregunto por su herida pues ya tenía tiempo de mentir y se había vuelto experto así que invento cualquier excusa- Anoche estuve jugando con Rin y por sacarla de su escondite me di con las tijeras que estaban tambaleándose cerca de donde me encontraba- 'rio' un poco apenado y luego se metió un bocado de onigiri* a la boca despreocupadamente

-¿Con que "jugaban", eh?- Gumi les dedico una mirada picara con el mismo tono coqueto tratando de insinuar otra cosa; Rin fue la primera en darse cuenta de esa insinuación y lo demostró con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, miro al piso apenada mientras Len formaba una sonrisa divertida

-¿Quieres saber a que "jugábamos" **anoche**?- dijo Len en un tono bastante provocativo, remarco la palabra 'anoche' haciendo de la situación aun mas comprometedora, se le acerco a Gumi quien desde que formulo su pregunta estaba recargada sobre la palma de sus manos con los codos sobre la mesa- …veras- se acerco aun más- …es un secreto- le susurro provocativamente muy cerca de la oreja, lo que causo que a Gumi le recorriera un inmenso escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al sentir la respiración de Len tan cerca de su persona, a decir verdad le sorprendió bastante su comportamiento tan… liberal

Len se retiro un poco y la observo con mirada lasciva*, le guiño un ojo y luego se arrimo más hacia su hermana; la agarro fuerte de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él y le mordió suave y provocativamente el lóbulo de su oreja derecha bajo la mirada atónita de todos los presentes en la mesa, sin excepciones

Rin enrojeció hasta la medula por el acto tan repentino de su gemelo, estaba desconcertada pero rápidamente cambio esa expresión por una más fría y serena aunque el carmín no se le borrara de las mejillas

-Deja de actuar de esa manera Len- le dijo mientras le apartaba con una de sus manos-… los estas asustando- dijo ella señalando a sus compañeros con el dedo índice

Len rio sonora y socarronamente al ver la cara de sus compañeros, Miku estaba con la boca semi abierta con los ojos desorbitados a causa de la sorpresa, y Gumi no se quedaba atrás, ella también estaba en el mismo plan, y bueno, Kaito solo los observaba con gran sorpresa que trataba de disimular aunque no le funcionaba, Len era el único que se reía como desquiciado, hasta que Gumi salió del shock que se había llevado

-O-osea… ¿ustedes son p-pareja?- tartamudeo Gumi con voz susurrante mientras sus ojos cobraban ese brillo peculiar que obtiene cuando pensaba en sabe Dios qué cosa.

Eso alimento las ganas de reírse que tenia Len provocando que casi cayera al suelo, Rin solo logro reírse un poco nerviosa e incómoda por el comentario de la peliverde

-¡JAJAJA…SUS CARAS…JAJAJA…!- fue lo primero que logro decir Len después de un silencio bastante embarazoso para la rubia; esto confundió aun más de lo que ya estaban a los otros tres presentes, Len debía estar loco

-N-no, Len y yo no somos nada- dijo con un poco de vergüenza la joven rubia, todos de alguna manera sintieron un peso menos sobre ellos, aunque fuese asunto ajeno-… es solo que a Len le gusta hacer bromas de ese tipo-

Todo mundo soltó un "Ah" en forma de comprensión; cuando Len al fin se calmo el resto del receso conversaron y comieron, eso fue todo hasta que volvió a tocar la campana que indicaba que volverían a comenzar las clases

Sin embargo, aunque todo parecía ir normal, Kaito comenzaba a levantar sospechas acerca de Len y ese corte exactamente parecido al que le había hecho a ese niño de cabello rubio, no era normal encontrar dos coincidencias en una misma persona, a pesar de que lo que había dicho Len era bastante creíble Kaito aun no lograba convencerse del todo

Cuando se dirigían hacia el aula donde les tocaría su próxima materia Kaito logro ver que Len cojeaba del pie derecho, pasaba desapercibido incluso él no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero si lo veías desde un ángulo preciso podías ver claramente que cojeaba ligeramente; y la verdad era que a Len se le había soltado uno de los puntos por estar caminando y hacer esfuerzo de mas, con mucha razón Meito le había dicho que descansara pero el terco de Len no quería dejarse caer por una 'pequeñez' como la herida de su tobillo

Sin mucho tiempo que perder Kaito se acerco un poco más a Len y… no, no lo ayudo a pasar al salón, sino que se 'tropezó por casualidad' justo con el pie herido de Len, sino fuera porque Len aprendió con el tiempo a tolerar el dolor tal vez hubiera dado un grito al cielo

Len deformo su rostro en una mueca de intenso dolor, y como si apretar la tela de su pantalón le disminuyera el dolor, comenzó a hacerlo; nadie a parte de Kaito noto esto, pues todos los alumnos ya habían ingresado al aula y Kaito aprovechando de la situación llevo a cabo su improvisado plan para corroborar sospechas

-L-lo siento mucho, no era mi intensión- wuaw, desde cuando se había vuelto un completo hipócrita; bueno, la situación lo demandaba así, después de todo Kaito lo tomaba como una especie de 'experimento' o algo por el estilo- …¡Len!- dijo Kaito horrorizado, supuestamente se estaba preocupando por su compañero de salón y ahora 'amigo'-…e-estas sangrando- y Len cayó en cuenta de las palabras de Kaito, miro el borde de su pantalón negro que ahora se encontraba mojado con un liquido espeso y de color bordo que hacia lucir su pantalón más oscuro de lo que ya era; a Len no le importo mucho ese hecho pues prácticamente vivía desangrándose todo el tiempo, pero lo que le preocupaba es que el chico de pelo azul que tenía en frente comenzara a hacer preguntas y esas cosas que hacen las personas que se encuentran preocupadas por alguien

-Mmm… supongo que debo ir a la enfermería- dijo despreocupadamente Len mientras se disponía a ir cojeando a tal sitio para que le atendiesen las heridas

-Espera- Kaito le agarro del hombro suavemente para llamar su atención- te acompaño, no creo que llegues hasta allá sin ayuda- eso molesto un poco al rubio, bueno, nunca le gusto que le ayudaran, nunca necesito ayuda más que la de Rin y no creía que necesitaría ayuda en un momento como ese

-No, está bien creo que puedo solo- dijo Len en el tono más amable que encontró, y aunque le molestaba ser ayudado por las personas hubo un momento el que le agrado la idea de que el chico se preocupara por él, de alguna manera le hizo sentir que podían haber personas que se preocuparan por él aun por más que siga siendo un extraño; claro que Len no sabía que Kaito solo fingía

-No fue una sugerencia- y como si se tratara de una pluma cargo a Len al estilo 'princesa', lo cual molesto demasiado al de hebras rubias, quería saltar de sus brazos y enseñarle unas cuantas cosas a la fuerza, mas se contuvo para no levantar sospechas sobre quien se trataba, pero eso no quitaba la molestia que le provocaba ser cargado como a una chica en apuros

-¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?!- reclamo Len- ¡Bájame!- espeto Len con notable molestia

-Si te dejo caminar no llegaremos rápido, y además ¿no querrás perder clases en tu primer día, verdad?- dijo Kaito mientras una 'sonrisa' amable adornaba su blanco rostro

La verdad era que sus sospechas habían llegado al límite y aprovechando la situación se ganaría aunque sea un poco de la confianza de Len, cuando estén ya en la enfermería iba a sacarle alguna que otra información y luego simplemente lo mataría y tal vez luego se daría el lujo de poner en práctica sus dotes de actuación fingiendo que había encontrado al muchacho ya muerto cuando entro al recinto con el pretexto de que se había cortado el dedo y quería que se lo curasen, luego se encargaría de hacerse un pequeño corte para no levantar sospecha alguna, sí, ya tenía todo el plan hecho, con más razón quería llegar a la enfermería rápidamente por que en realidad a Kaito que le iba a importar si perdía o no clases ese chico rubio, tan solo fue para que el chico se quedase callado

Y la respuesta de Kaito funciono, Len no replico absolutamente nada y no lo iba a hacer ya que si lo hacía probablemente se convertiría en una pelea y él no quería que su reputación bajara al 'chico buscapleitos', mientras estuviera en el colegio él sería el chico un poco aniñado, bueno y amable que le gustaba de vez en cuando bromear con el tema del incesto arrastrando con él a su hermana, pero de eso no quería pasar y por eso no buscaría peleas, además, se encontraba muy a gusto en los brazos de Kaito y quería disfrutarlo hasta llegar a su destino

-Llegamos- comento Kaito después de un corto camino en silencio

Kaito deposito a Len sobre la camilla con sabanas blancas, y mientras el mayor hacia esto Len comenzó a renegar en silencio pues ahora al momento de salir tendría que volver a caminar y sentir esa molestia en el pie; Len volvió a la realidad cuando sin querer se fijo en el cabello azul de Kaito y lo cerca que se encontraba de él, mientras Kaito se alejaba lentamente de Len, este comenzó a ver la blanca piel que poseía el de azul y su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte y los nervios lo comenzaron a invadir, pues en realidad jamás había tenido a alguien tan cerca de su persona y por más que fuera de la escuela figurara como chico malo en realidad también se podía avergonzar con algo tan simple como eso

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Kaito que no se había percatado de nada, esta pregunta despertó a Len de su ensoñación y volvió a la normalidad

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Len de forma inocente, aunque sea fingido

-Nada, solo preguntaba- mintió, en realidad le llamo la atención el por qué Len tenía las mejillas ligeramente rojas, ignoro ese hecho y se volteo hacia una despensa con al parecer medicamentos, remedios y otras cosas para la salud del alumno; y se preguntaran ¿y la enfermera? Pues, la muy vaga se había ido a la tienda a comer algo y no iba a regresar hasta casi una hora después, o por lo menos eso decía el papel que se encontraba pegado en la puertecilla de la despensa, y en realidad no tenía toda la culpa, la mayoría del tiempo no habían alumnos en mal estado. Kaito busco más y vio unos pequeños cajones debajo de la despensa, los abrió y encontró lo que buscaba

-No te prometo que no duela- dijo Kaito mientras se volteaba hacia el rubio con unas tijeras, pinzas e hilo, los puso en una bandeja cercana y luego busco lo que le faltaba como gasas, antisépticos, entre otros, el pobre de Len estaba que sudaba frio ¿acaso él pensaba tratar su herida? ¿Un chico que era de su edad y probablemente no tenga experiencia en medicina?... ¿¡ÉL!?

-¿Y-y la enfermera?- pregunto mientras Kaito se sentaba en una silla enfrente de él y agarraba suavemente su pierna para posicionarla sobre su propia rodilla

-Al parecer salió y no volverá hasta dentro de una hora aproximadamente- dijo calmadamente mientras le levantaba el borde del pantalón al menor, corrió hacia abajo su media blanca manchada con sangre y fue en ese momento que no tuvo duda alguna que se trataba del mismo chico con el que tuvo una pelea sangrienta; levanto la vista para ver fijamente los ojos del chico y le sonrió amargamente- Yo voy a cocer tu herida- le declaro mientras el rubio sentía que se iba a desmayar aunque no lo demostrara… por lo menos no demasiado

-¿S-seguro?- Len estaba consciente de que si salía algo mal podía perder el pie

-Claro, no te preocupes, ya lo he hecho antes- eso calmo un poco al rubio pero la pregunta era a quien se lo hizo… y si es que salió vivo

-¿A quién?-

-Tranquilo, se lo que hago, mi papá es doctor, él me enseño- bueno, era mentira, pero él si sabia cocer heridas ¿Quién creen que se curaba a sí mismo? La mayoría de veces era él quien se atendía, no le gustaba que la gente de Gackupo lo tocara demasiado y especialmente si lo anestesiaban, aunque algunas veces se dejara tratar por Rei, únicamente por él

-Bien- y eso fue lo último que dijo Len antes de que Kaito comenzara con la improvisada operación, siguió paso a paso lo que le habían enseñado para tratar una herida así, y cuando al final acabo limpio toda la zona con una gasa

-Gracias- dijo Len cuando el dolor se esfumo y acabo todo, le 'sonrió' como un pequeño niño lo haría y cuando acabo de arreglarse la parte inferior se levanto de la camilla

-De nada- dijo mientras levantaba todo el material utilizado y lo llevaba hacia el lavabo

Luego de eso regresaron hacia el salón, Len iba pensativo y Kaito iba molesto pues había olvidado las ultimas partes de su plan, se le había olvidado matar al niño, bueno, ese no iba a ser el ultimo día, tenía todo el año escolar para ver como asesinaba a ese rubio

Todo el resto del día escolar había resultado normal y aburrido, cuando habían entrado pusieron alguna excusa de que el menor no se sintió bien y por eso fueron a la enfermería y por supuesto el profesor se trago el cuento

Cuando por fin había tocado la campana de salida casi todo mundo se había ido a su hogar, menos Gumi, Kaito, Rin y Len; Miku se había marchado rápido después de despedirse de ellos, al parecer tenia clases extracurriculares en otra academia.

Los cuatro salieron juntos hasta la entrada del colegio, conversaban sobre lo pesadas que podían ser las clases hasta que Gumi desapercibidamente le codeo un poco a Rin y le hizo una seña con la cabeza señalando al colegio

-¡Ah! Se me olvido- comento Rin mientras se agarraba la cabeza en signo de frustración y claro, bajo la mirada curiosa de los dos chicos- Len, perdóname, olvide que fui elegida voluntaria para limpiar el salón junto con Gumi en su ausencia- junto sus manos mientras lo veía suplicante

-Bien, me iré solo a casa- comento Len después de un suspiro, y Rin le sonrió agradecida

-También lo siento Kaito- dijo Gumi mientras lo veía fijamente- supongo que no podremos irnos juntos hoy- comento con algo de pena

-No te preocupes, tenemos todo el año- dijo divertido; y luego ellas se fueron adentro bajo la mirada atenta de los restantes

-Bueno, yo me voy por este camino- dijo Len después de ver que su hermana y Gumi se habían ido- Gracias por lo de hoy- dijo con una 'sonrisa' gigante en su rostro mientras avanzaba de espaldas, ya no había nadie por ahí así que Len no se preocupo- Adiós Kaito- hablo infantilmente.

Kaito lo miro de soslayo

-Ya puedes dejar de fingir, Len- le dijo mientras se volteaba para verlo de frente con una personalidad fría

-¿De qué hablas Kaito-nii?- se hizo el inocente, aunque parecía que había burla detrás de sus palabras

-Estamos solos, no te hagas el inocente- Kaito lo miraba de una manera un poco enojada, no esperaba que el chico fuera tan hipócrita, aunque ¿acaso él mismo no lo era?

Después de unos segundos Len sonrió de lado de una forma socarrona; Kaito no se sorprendió

-Valla, valla al parecer me descubriste- hablo el menor mientras se acercaba lentamente a Kaito- pero…-se detuvo de golpe- ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Digamos que no eres un **'oponente'** muy fuerte- remarco la palabra 'oponente', en ese instante Len supo de quien se trataba, abrió los ojos de la sorpresa aunque su mirada se confundía con la de rabia

-Tu…-

-¿Sorprendido?... sabía que tenias algo raro y al parecer no me equivoque- hablo con una sonrisa divertida

-Hmp, sabes que podría matarte en este mismo instante ¿verdad?- se acerco peligrosamente, mas Kaito permaneció inmutable

-¿Y qué? Yo podría hacer lo mismo ¿o no?- cruzo los brazos con superioridad

-Tsk, supongo que las cosas no serán normales contigo-

-Eso nunca me importo…- Kaito se puso el maletín al hombro y se volteo en dirección al camino que tomaba para ir a casa- …solo te digo una cosa…- giro su rostro y lo miro de lado; Len arqueo las cejas- … cúlpame si algún día te encuentran muerto

Y con estas palabras el de azul desapareció…

Y junto con él también desapareció todo rastro de algún sentimiento desconocido para el rubio

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o**

***Etto…es como una especie de cinta adhesiva pero solo que este es especialmente para utilizar en pacientes :p**

***Ya saben, es ese triangulito de arroz que me gustaría probar *.* (importante: proviene de Japon, creo ^.^U)**

***Ejejejeje es como decir una mirada lujuriosa ¬u¬**

**HI WORLD! (no se quejen mi ingles no es excelente ¬¬U)… bueno ejejeje se que me demore demasiado pero a justificar por sus reviews no hay mucho público al que le interese el yaoi U.U (que lastima…) así que supuse /ha bueno, casi nadie debe estar esperando por la historia/ y me tome unas 'pequeñas' vacaciones…bien, fueron unas laaaaaargas vacaciones jijiji pero ahora tratare de subirlo un poco mas a tiempo (por si es que a alguien le interesa claro ¬¬, y como ya llegaron hasta aquí les pido ONEGAI un, aunque sea pequeño, review )**

**Bye~ (y, sí, ya sé que al principio le puse de mas en relleno de la historia ¬¬U)**


End file.
